


Bang!

by strmjns



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Serious Injuries, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strmjns/pseuds/strmjns
Summary: Viktor is shot by an active shooter during the GPF banquet. Yuri loses his mind.





	1. Bang!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing any amount of fan fiction in well over a year. My brain has been preoccupied with graduate school, so I'm sorry if this is a little rough around the edges. This was written for the Yuri on Ice Kink Meme.

_Bang!_

Screams rent the air. People scatter like mice. Chaos breaks loose.

_Bang! Bang!_

Everything is a blur and yet never has the world been so clear. Details stand out in sharp relief to Yuri's eyes.

_Bang!_

Shots continue to ring out above the cacophony. Yuri's heart beats erratically in his chest, frantic, as he scans the banquet hall for any sight or sign of Viktor.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Yuri is caught up in the onslaught of people scrambling for the exits. Security personnel storm their way into the building, instructing all patrons to leave the scene and seek shelter. A flash of silver hair catches Yuri's eye.

"Viktor!" Yuri screams.

Someone shoves past Yuri and knocks him to the ground. He lands hard on his side, breath whooshing out of his lungs. Feet steadily trample by as the people from the banquet continue pouring onto the parking lot.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Silence.

Wide eyes stare back at the doors to the building. Somewhere in the distance sirens are wailing. Yuri gulps for air as he scrambles to his feet.

"Viktor!" he calls again.

Yuri scans the crowd of people searching, praying, that he'll find Viktor. Despair wells within his heart with each passing second, surging through his chest, constricting his air. Yuri's breaths come as shallow gasps and tears prick his eyes as Yuri fights a losing battle against this rising panic.

"Viktor!" he screams again, voice cracking.

He tries dashing back into the building but is restrained by police who order Yuri to remain outside. More police cars arrive, ambulances following closely behind.

"No," Yuri mutters, "no no no no no no." _He's fine. Viktor's fine._ He thinks to himself as he hugs his arms to his chest. EMS rush by with duffel bags and stretchers as Yuri hopelessly watches. _Please let him be fine._ Yuri's lip quivers as tears pool in his eyes, blurring his vision.

Seconds drag on into minutes. An eternity seemingly passes Yuri by when EMS finally come out of the banquet hall. Some wear grim expressions as they wheel stretchers out with occupied body bags as audible gasps sweep the on looking crowd. Others come rushing by with upmost urgency as the victims they're assisting cling to survival. Yuri still hasn't seen any sign of Viktor. Seeds of doubt have firmly planted themselves in Yuri's mind, growing alarmingly fast, clouding his rational thoughts. _He's fine. He's fine. He's fine. He's fine,_ Yuri chants to himself. _It's gonna be o-_

Yuri's heart sinks into his stomach as he finally sees Viktor being hurtled past on a stretcher, blood soaked bandages being pressed firmly to his abdomen by a paramedic, lips pale as death. No life shines from Viktor's eyes; they're glazed over, sightless, as Viktor passes in and out of consciousness.

Suddenly, Yuri can't seem to breathe. His hands reflexively cover his mouth, wide eyes staring after Viktor's lifeless form in utter fear. He's shaking uncontrollably, knees threatening to give out.

"No," Yuri whispers as tears fall freely down his cheeks. "No no no no no. God, no!" he croaks, voice rising in volume, "Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God please, no! Viktor!!"

Yuri takes a tentative step forward, then another, then another until he's stumbling and racing after Viktor. He hears no one else, sees no one else other than Viktor. It's only when a paramedic bodily stops Yuri from clambering into the back of the ambulance does he find that he's screaming.

"Viktor! Viktor, please! Please, I have to get in there! I have to be with him! Please! Viktor!!" he screeches, struggling against the medic.

Wrestling quickly becomes desperate grasping as sobs rack Yuri's body. He begs and pleads to be let in the back of the unit with Viktor but to no avail. The paramedic firmly shakes Yuri, leveling their eyes to his. "Sir, I'm so sorry but there isn't any room in the back. We have two victims that must be transported to the hospital immediately. We have to go. Stay here," they insist. With that, they climb into the back of the ambulance, shut the door, and drive away.

The world swims before Yuri's eyes. Images of a blood stained Viktor flash in Yuri's mind. His legs give way and buckle beneath him. Air fills Yuri's lungs in shallow shuddering gasps. He feels his mouth open and close, words failing to form on his lips. Everything feels numb.

Yuri wails.

The haunting lament of a broken Yuri tugs heavily at the hearts of all who hear. It mingles with the numerous cries of others, filling the night with tortured caterwaul.  Many turn away, grimaces painted on their faces. No one offers Yuri comfort.

Mari finds Yuri with his arms hugged to his chest, rocking back and forth as he weeps. Sheer joy floods her heart at seeing Yuri alive, but it is quickly replaced with dread.

"Yuri!" she calls. Mari bolts over to her brother's side and wraps her arms around him. "Yuri, tell me what happened."

No response.

"Yuri, tell me what happened," Mari trembles.

Nothing.

"Yuri! tell me what happened!" she begs.

Yuri bites his lip, shakes his head, his breathing hitches. "V-V-V-Vik..." he stammers.

"Viktor?"

Yuri nods.

Mari's mouth drops, tears forming in her eyes. "Oh God, Yuri. I'm so sorry. Where is he?" she asks.

"They-they-they-they took him aw-away," Yuri stutters between sobs, "t-t-t-t-to the h-h-ho-hospital."

Mari gives Yuri a hard squeeze before she dashes off. She comes running back a few minutes later.

"Yuri! I've got a taxi! Come on, we're going to the hospital!" she exclaimed, pulling on Yuri's arm to get him to his feet. "It's gonna be okay, Yuri. You'll be there for Viktor."

Yuri is slow to arouse from his daze, to recognize and comprehend what his sister is saying. Understanding dawns on him and immediately spurs him on. He jumps into the taxi, Mari quick on his heels, and yells at the driver, "To the hospital!"


	2. Tick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Mari are at the hospital, waiting, hoping, for any news about Viktor after the shooting at the banquet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincerest apologies for this taking forever and a day to update. I'm a busy person balancing school as a full time graduate student earning her Doctor of Chiropractic degree, studying and taking a national board exam, volunteer work, regular part time work as a swim coach, training horses on weekends, and dealing with all of the shit going on in my home life. So do please forgive me for the tardiness in my update. I'm doing the best I can with what's given me. I hope this satisfies you guys. It's fairly emotional. I just hope I got it pretty accurate and I feel as though I have. Any and all comments are appreciated. Thanks for reading!

"What do you mean I can't go back there?! Please! I have to see him!" Yuri cries.

"I'm sorry, sir, no one is allowed back. Mr. Nikiforov is currently in surgery. Please take a seat and wait. A nurse will be out with any updates."

Yuri begrudgingly allows himself to be steered towards a chair by his sister.

_Tick._

The ER waiting room is packed with people with more arriving by the second. Most are family members of victims arriving from the banquet.

_Tick._

Yuri writhes in his seat. He stares fixedly at the floor, head snapping up every time the double doors to the ER open.

_Tick._

The sea of bodies in the ER waiting room churn ceaselessly.

_Tick._

Agonized cries fill the air as a mother is informed of their child's untimely passing.

_Tick._

The cacophonous sounds grate and pierce at Yuri's ears. Anxiety claws its way back into his head. His leg won't stop bouncing.

_Tick._

Yuri's heart is in his stomach. He feels like he's going to vomit. Mari gives his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

_Tick._

Time feels like it has all but stopped.

_Tick._

"Mr. Katsuki?" a nurse calls. Yuri lurches to his feet, shoving past faceless people as he makes his way to the nurse. He can't even find words to say, he just stares pleadingly at them, waiting, hoping. Thank God Mari was there. She was quickly by Yuri's side tentatively asking, "How is he?"

_Tick._

The nurse regards to the two standing before them for a moment longer before a smile and a sigh escapes their lips. Never before has Yuri felt such relief crash over him. Newfound warmth pervades every cell in Yuri's body.

"Mr. Nikiforov is doing well. He sustained two gunshot wounds to his abdomen. Luckily, is was a large caliber bullet so the damage was minimal in the grand scheme of things although he has suffered a lot of blood loss. He's still in surgery, but I'll report back to you with updates every hour." The nurse offers Yuri another smile before they reach out and give Yuri a pat on his shoulder.

For the first time that night tears of joy begin to fall from Yuri's eyes. He turns to Mari to find she's also crying. As one, they embrace and hold each other tight, crying freely.

Four hours pass. Four updates are given. All are the same: Viktor is doing well.

The same news could not be given to everyone in the ER that night. Seven people were shot. Five were dead not including the shooter. One of the judges and two fans were DOA*. The other two people died at the hospital on the operating table from complications.

Mari was nodding off beside Yuri when the nurse returns for another update. “Mr. Katsuki?”

Yuri nudges Mari and hops up to meet the nurse. “Well?”

“Mr. Nikiforov is in the recovery room. The surgery was a success. He’s awake and asking for you.” The nurse turns and gestures for Yuri to follow. He looks back at Mari who only smiles and nods him on. Her message clear. _I’ll wait out here._ Yuri turns on his heel and follows the nurse through the double doors. The nurse leads Yuri to a room with several beds along either wall, each partitioned off by curtains, and directs Yuri to the second bed from the back of the room on the right. They pull the curtain back to reveal a barely conscious, very pale, and weary Viktor Nikiforov.

Yuri nearly collapses where he stands, the shear elation of seeing Viktor alive slamming into Yuri like a wrecking ball. Unbeckoned tears stream down his face, an unconcealable smile spreading across his lips. Yuri half stumbles as he rushes to Viktor’s side. He tentatively reaches for Viktor’s hand, clasping it in both of his, pulling it to his face, breathing in his smell, pressing delicate kisses to Viktor’s fingers. Yuri’s heart feels so full of joy he thinks it may burst.

Viktor stirs from his drug induced haze, eyes finally focusing enough to see his Yuri desperately clinging to his hand. A weak smile pulls at the corners of Viktor’s lips. “Hey,” he croaks, finding enough strength to work his voice. Viktor’s mouth feel like cotton and tastes like medicine, his throat sore from where he was intubated during surgery.

Yuri jerks his head up to see Viktor looking at him through half lidded eyes. “Hey-” he softly says, “-hey, I’m here. I’m right here, Viktor. Don’t speak. Shhh shhh shhh it’s ok you don’t have to speak.” Yuri stands and reaches up to brush Viktor’s bangs off his forehead, his hand gently cupping the side of Viktor’s face, thumb lightly stroking his cheek.

Viktor leans his head into Yuri’s hand, eyes closing as sleep creeps in again. “Stay,” he breathes.

A quiet laugh bubbles out of Yuri’s mouth, his eyes gazing fondly at his partner who was already asleep. “Of course,” he sniffs before leaning forward to press his lips to Viktor’s brow. “I’ll be right here when you wake up,” he whispers, forehead resting against the other’s.

Mari walks back to the recovery room some 30 minutes later to find Yuri asleep at Viktor’s bedside, head resting on crossed arms, soft smiles on both men’s sleeping faces. Mari can’t help but smile as she picks up the blanket at the foot of the bed and lays it across Yuri’s shoulders. She kisses the top of Yuri’s head as she turns to leave, gently squeezing Viktor’s leg as she passes. Mari isn’t much of one for prayer, but she pauses for just a moment, closes her eyes, turns her face heavenward as she quietly thanks God for seeing Viktor through this ordeal. She draws the curtain closed behind her as she walks back to the waiting room. Their mom and dad would still be awake, waiting for an update. Mari walks outside into the cold morning air to make her call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DOA means Dead On Arrival.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've never personally experienced an active shooter before; however, I've been a lay witness to a crazy person pulling a shotgun out and attempting to shoot someone else. I've pulled from my memory of how people reacted in that situation for how I've written this. I, again, pulled from my own experiences to write Yuri's reactions to seeing Viktor in this particular predicament. Hopefully, everyone stayed in character. Lemme know any thoughts, comments, or critiques that you may have!


End file.
